Reunion (Tamers)
(En:) |written by=(En:) Terri-Lei O'Malley |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) January 20, 2002 (En:) April 20, 2002 |continuity= }} The Tamers return to their families, but with the D-Reaper's appearance on Earth, they're reluctant to obey their parents' requests to stay out of the fight. Synopsis The various Tamers scatter their separate ways. The D-Reaper's appearance has caused the continued evacuation of Shinjuku. Henry, Suzie, and their mom and siblings are staying with Henry's sensei. Rika and her mother and grandmother are staying in an out of town apartment. The Monster Makers, Yamaki, and Riley are inside a van looking up info of everything about Hypnos. Impmon goes to a house and finds a note with his picture on it. Ryo is swamped by the press, who are asking about his mysterious disappearnce one year ago. His dad drives him away, but is angry with Ryo and Monodramon. Calumon plays with Jeri's stepbrother Masahiko at Jeri's aunt's house. When Masahiko falls and gets hurt, Jeri pins him to the ground and says suffering should be eliminated. Takato decides he has to go and fight, so he calls his parents to tell him he has to go. Rika and Renamon decide to leave to fight the D-Reaper when Rika's mom comes in. Rika's mom gives Rika her blessings, and a gift. The gift is a new t-shirt with a non-broken heart on it. Rika and Renamon run out, while Rika's mom wonders if she did the right thing. As Takato and Guilmon near the D-Reaper, they encounter a road block. Henry decides to leave to fight the D-Reaper. His mom tells him she won't let him leave, but he still goes. Jeri's stepmom asks Masahiko where Jeri is. He tells her that she went down a hallway that leads to a dead end. When Mrs. Katou checks, she finds no one there. Takato and Guilmon reach the tunnel that leads to Central Park where Guilmon had hid before. Before they can enter; Rika, Renamon, Henry and Terriermon arrive. Meanwhile the military encounters a large number of birdlike creatures connected by cords to the D-Reaper. Just as the Tamers reach the park, the military opens fire on the D-Reaper. Featured characters '' (31) *Masahiko Katou (34) *Shizue Katou (35) *''Kenta Kitagawa'' (37) *''Kazu Shioda'' (37) |c4= * (5) * (6) * (6) * (22) * (27) * (30) * (33) |c5= * (36) |c11= *D-Reaper (1) *D-Reaper ADR-01: Jeri Type (26) *D-Reaper ADR-02: Searcher (39) *D-Reaper ADR-03: Pendulum Feet (40) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon were analyzed in this episode. Digivolutions Quotes Guilmon: "Takato, can I take this off? I'm hot." Takato: "I don't know, Guilmon." Guilmon: "Well, I sure do. I feel like a big old boiling lobster under here." Guilmon: "You kinda look like one!" Guilmon: "Hey!" :—You walked right into that one, Guilmon. Guilmon: "I say we listen to Renamon. I mean, she's always been right so far!" Renamon: "Thank you, Guilmon!" Terriermon: "Guilmon and Renamon, sittin' in a tree..." :—Guilmon just can't catch a break. Other notes Category:Digimon Tamers de:Finstere Zeiten